Crush
by Heartless Little Thing
Summary: Masha has a cruuush... on who? [Pairings a secret!Insanity Ahead!]


**Title**: Crush

**Summary:**_ Masha has a cruuush... on who?_

**Started/Ended:** Unknown

**Pairing(s):** Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out, isn't it? ;D

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning(s)**: **Insanity, RANDOMNESS **and mostly-manga-storyline ahead! Enter at your own risk!

**Note(s):**...(see bottom.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMM. It's so sad... ;-;

-

* * *

-

For what seemed the hundredth time that night, Ichigo swatted Masha away. The small AI was buzzing around Masaya and Ichigo's heads, interrupting their date, and generally making a nuisance of himself. On their previous date, the unsuspecting Mew had introduced Masha and Masaya, letting the creature meet her boyfriend, so if there was trouble, he would know who to call...However, now that Masaya knew he wasn't just an accessory, that seemed to be the 'okay' to go flying around as he pleased. Flying that involved circling around Ichigo's head like a small pink moon, getting in the way of every potentially romantic moment.

A tanned hand snagged Masha in his airborne momentum and cradled the fluffy AI, meeting his eyes. "Hey there little guy." Her wonderful boyfriend crooned to the tiny pink **thing** that was ANNOYING HER TO DEATH. "Why don't you let Ichigo and I go over here for a little while..." Masaya winked at the wide-eyed robot. "Let us have some time alone, huh?"

Tail curling, the amazing flying furball nodded, red color splashed on the general area of his cheeks. Heh, who knew Masha would be so shy when it came down to the _details_?

The couple left the AI floating in the middle of the park, a sad look on his miniscule face.

"Ah, I have to go to the powder room!" Ichigo realized suddenly, noticing that her lips had lost all of their strawberry lipgloss coat!

Masaya nodded amicably, a gentle smile on his face.

Opening the door to the restroom, a bush suddenly hissed, "Psst! Hey, Ichigo!"

The Mew froze. Bushes normally didn't speak to her, after all.

Pudding popped up from the foliage, followed by the rest of the group, yes, including Zakuro.

"Hee hee, has Masha been _bothering_ you?" the monkey-like blond questioned, leaning in.

Ichigo blinked. "Yeah, actually..."

Pudding and Mint giggled, and Zakuro smiled softly. Lettuce, strangely, bore no expression at all.

Ichigo blinked again. "How did you know?"

Mint stepped up, smiling in a snobbish way that displayed her horrendously large superiority complex. "I saw Masha preening in the mirror this morning as you were getting ready for your date!"

Lettuce, in a bizarre monotone, confided, "I saw him making kissing motions in the mirror." The green-haired girl gave a shuddering gasp. "And shaking his non-existent arse. He was chirping. I swear he said 'You sexy thang' once." The girl collapsed, hugging her knees and crying silently.

Zakuro bent down and patted the traumatized girl on the back.

The monkey-girl remained decidedly mischievous. "**_I_** think Masha has a _cruuuush._.." Pudding waggled her eyebrows.

Ichigo couldn't suppress the 'AWWWWW!' that rose from her throat. "I can't believe I was so mean to him! He was just jealous!" She turned on her heel, shouting, "I get it now! I have to apologize to Masha!"

However, before she could reach the area she left the fluffball in, she had to pass her boyfriend, Masaya, who, as it turns out, had to go! Not to the bathroom, however...

But they angsted at the thought of parting eachother's company all the same, despite the audience.

"Ichigo... I'm so sorry... The **DRUGS** need me!"

"Masaya! I understand, but... our date!"

Lettuce gave a twitch from where she was still curled up on the ground. "...What did he say?"

"DRUGS- Dancing Rehab for Underage Goldfish-eating Sophomores." Explained Zakuro as if that made any sense at all. "I think he likes the tights."

Ichigo's sadly gloss-less lips and Masaya's neared eachother's in a loving goodbye kiss. Mint and Pudding's smiles became smirks as they watched a small pink dot zoom breakneck speed at the not-yet-kissing couple.

_**"TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" **_

The AI shoved himself into that miserable inch of space remaining.

Ichigo's puckered lips now met the arse that so traumatized Lettuce.

Up close and personal.

Jerking her head back, she was disturbed to find Masha pressing tiny smooches to the lips (which were almost as big as the furball himself) of the shocked and immobile Masaya, a small 'chu' sound emitted every time.

With the Mew crew sufficiently **dead and twitching** (Not really... except for maybe Lettuce), Masha pulled back and hovered-no, _floated merrily_ away, red-and-pink and chirping with excitement.

Lettuce began to cry again. "I swear he's singing Brittany Spears!" Shudder. "Except it's _'I'm not a squirrel, not yet a gerbil'_! AND I AM SO CONFUSED!"

Ichigo, for one word, was stunned. "But... But...But...But..."

"Well..." Pudding finally offered lamely. "Masha IS pink..."

-

* * *

-

**Author Note:** I had to wonder why the animators made Masha pink... And no, he DOES NOT talk in the manga, I don't think... Ryou may communicate through him...

Tee hee, I'm becoming a sort of shipper for Masha/Masaya... O.o;;; LOL! Joking, joking... or am I?


End file.
